


A New Game

by supermariogirl



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Paper Mario (Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gaming, Gmod, Humor, I Tried, Super Paper Mario never happened in this AU, garry's mod - Freeform, random gmod hijinks, this was supposed to be a more serious fic but whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 03:11:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13802163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supermariogirl/pseuds/supermariogirl
Summary: Mimi shows Dimentio how to play a new video game he got the other day.





	A New Game

"Mimi?" the jester asked, knocking on her bedroom door, holding something. "Are you in there?"

It was currently eleven in the morning. The green haired girl had stayed up late last night and was currently in a groggy mood.

She answered the door, her hair a mess. "What is it, you doofus?" She noticed he was holding a laptop in his arms.

"I am sorry to disturb you, Mimi dearest. But there is this video game I bought the other day that I thought you might be interested in." Dimentio told her.

"What kind of game?" she responded with a yawn.

"It's called Garry's Mod." he replied. "I do not know if you have heard of it."

"Gmod? I have that game already!" she exclaimed.

"You do? Excellent, then I guess I don't need to show it to you."

"We can play multiplayer." Mimi suggested.

"You mean we can play together?" Dimentio became a bit more interested.

"Yeah, there's, like, a ton of servers to choose from." she explained. "And different gamemodes, too."

"Well then, why are we waiting around like a lonely woman in an old night diner? Let's get started!" Dimentio floated into the room and sat down at a table, opening up his laptop and starting the game. Mimi went to her computer and started up her game as well.

After they both finished loading, they clicked on "Find Multiplayer Game". Immediately, many different options appeared.

"Let's start simple and join a sandbox server." she told him.

"Ah! But there are so many!" Dimentio replied.

"Hmm... how about this one?" Mimi suggested. She pointed to a simple server that only had five players.

"As you wish." They both joined the server and spawned into a grassy area with some buildings. They saw the other players building and shooting at each other.

"Make sure to turn on buildmode if you don't want to-" she was interrupted as her character was thrown across the map with a prop. Dimentio began to laugh. "That was you, wasn't it?"

"Mayyyybe..."

"You doofus! Take this!" Mimi selected a manhack gun and shot it at Dimentio, spawning several little robotic bugs that began chasing him.

Noclipping out of the way, he found a small room hidden in the map somewhere. He used it to his advantage and healed himself with a medpack.

Meanwhile, Mimi began building a vehicle. After coloring it bright pink, giving it a sparkly trail, and adding way more spark emitters than necessary, she was ready to drive it around.

"This ride is going to look fabulous." she thought to herself.

After deciding he was in the clear, Dimentio crawled out from the hidden room, looking around.

"Mimi? I have decided to make peace with-" before he could finish his sentence, Mimi's vehicle came driving down and ran Dimentio over, killing him. "Oh, so that's how it's going to be?" he said as he respawned in the map. "Two can play at that game!"

He began work on his own vehicle, one that was similar to Mimi's but shiny and purple. He put a yellow trail and attached a smoke emitter to it.

"Mimi, prepare to be outwitted, for I have a vehicle that will surely outshine yours!"

"Oh yeah?" Mimi bragged. "Bring it on!"

A bright pink light shone in front of Dimentio as Mimi's car crashed into his, damaging it a little.

"Now you're really in for it, my dear!" the jester exclaimed as he got out of his car. He pulled out a phys gun and used it to carry Mimi's car up into the air and shake it up and down.

"You know that's doesn't actually hurt me, right?" she said smugly.

"Whoops, my bad." he replied as he dropped her car. "But I will still defeat you, physics gun or not!" He went to the spawn menu and spawned some explosives, attaching them to his car.

He got into the car and began driving it towards Mimi's. However, another player got in the way, getting hit with his car as the tnt went off.

"Oh, I hit another player! No worry, they will respawn." he stated.

_Who's the asshole who just ran me over?_

"Dimentio..." Mimi warned. "I think you might have pissed someone off."

_Masterofdimensions07?_

"You're in trouble now!" Mimi laughed.

"Relax, I'm sure it's no big-" Dimentio looked at the screen. He was meeted with a screen with a simple message: "You have been kicked from the server for: RDMing an Admin."

"You just got kicked, doofus!"

"What?! How dare he!" he exclaimed in frustration. "Well, that is fine. I could easily make my own server."

"You think so?" Mimi asked.

"Of course. I could make a Garry's Mod server for the whole castle."

"Are you sure? Servers are hard to make." she told him.

"I'll make one with my magic!" he explained.

"Sure ya can."

"Well, I will later. But for now, I must bid you adieu." he twirled a strand of her hair. "I have business to attend to. He closed his laptop and picked it up. "Ciao!" he disappeared, leaving her alone.

"Psst, that doofus couldn't make a server if he tried." she said to herself.


End file.
